Aregarr
Name: Aregarr Race: Human Class: Barbarian Gender: Male Age: 42 Alignment: Neutral Evil Deity: ??? Height: '''6' 1" '''Weight: 240 pounds Hair: Rusty Brown Eyes: Brown Appearance: 'He's large and imposing, which is ideal given his role as the leader of a barbarian tribe. This is not a man you want to cross; he looks like he can snap your spine over his knee, and he probably ''would. He may or may not be part bear. '''Personality: '''Aggressive, mean, hateful, cunning, power-hungry, douchetacular. '''Religious Ideals: Break things first, ask questions later. Or not at all. 'History' Aregarr hails from the barbarian tribe that Naiya belonged to. He started as a resentful, angry youth who saw Naiya as an outsider and an unnecessary hindrance on the tribe. When he was allowed chances to cut Naiya down, he took them--up to and including deflowering the young elf during his initiation into manhood. However, Naiya proved to be stronger than anything he could throw at her; she eventually rose to a full warrior within the tribe despite his best attempts to stymie her progress. He rose to leader of the tribe not long after Naiya reached ceremonial manhood. Under his rule, the tribal culture (which was already rather harsh due to the cruelty of the wild) became rather ruthless both within the tribe and in dealing with groups outside of it. Communities that the tribe passed were raided; any resistance was met with bloodshed. This "diplomatic" attitude eventually lead to a violent clash between the tribe and an elven community. Picking this fight was actually intentional on Aregarr's part; the man wasn't traditionally educated, but he was cunning and knew a strategic opening when he saw one. He made sure the elves were aware of Naiya's affiliation and, as expected, they demanded the young elf returned to her 'people.' Uncharacteristically for Aregarr's rule (and working right into his strategy), the fighting ended in an armistice; the tribe would be allowed safe passage and the elves would receive Naiya. What happened to Aregarr and the tribe after Naiya's departure isn't currently known. 'Relationships' 'The Party' NAIYA: He hates her, plain and simple. He hates that she was a part of his tribe at all; that she received special treatment when they were both growing up; that she excelled when he tried to tear her down; that she refused to be cowed or broken or intimidated; that she didn't even realize he was trying to cow, break, and intimidate her; and that she even existed at all. Even the aspects of her existence that he doesn't actively hate are questionable; he does enjoy the fact that he's larger and stronger than she is and that he has weilded a great deal of power over her on more than one occasion. Should the two meet again, he would likely try to dominate her like he used to. Surely, she's gone soft in her absence... hasn't she? LEWELLYN BRYSE: He has no idea who this is. KRAVEN DIAMONDSHIELD: He has no idea who this is. AKNIER: He has no idea who this is. THEROIAN: He has no idea who this is. ASCHA: He has no idea who this is. HELMUT STAUFEN: He has no idea who this is. 'NPCs' 'Family' Category:Characters Category:NPCs